Mianhae
by nickeYJcassie
Summary: Selama 6 tahun menikah dengan Jaejoong, Yunho selalu bersikap dingin. Bahkan kehadiran Changminpun tak bisa merubah rasa bencinya pada Jaejoong. Namun setelah Junsu mantan kekasihnya kembali, hidup Yunho merasa kembali berwarna. Sedangkan Jaejoong menjadikan tunangan Junsu pelariannya.


Title : **MIANHAE**  
Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk  
Rating : T  
Cast : YunJae, YooSu, Jung ChangMin.  
Genre : YAOI, Familly, Hurt, Mpreg.  
Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.  
Lenght : 1Shoot**  
Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**~*TVXQ_YunJae*~**

Jaejoong menatap kosong langit-langit kamar hotel itu. Tangannya meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Mianhae..." Ucap seorang namja yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Aniyo..ini bukan salahmu Yoochun-ah..aku juga melakukannya dengan sadar." Sahut Jaejoong pada namja yang bernama Yoochun atau lebih tepatnya Park Yoochun, seorang Sutradara, yang namanya sudah terkenal di dunia per-Film-an, karena setiap karyanya yang selalu masuk nominasi penghargaan.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan suamimu?" Tanya Yoochun. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya berdecak lidah.

"Dia? Dia bahkan terlalu sering melakukan ini dengan kekasihnya." Ujar Jaejoong terkekeh. Yoochun yang mendengarnya hanya menundukan wajahnya.

"Apa kau berniat membalas perbuatannya dengan bermain denganku?"

"Kalau kau mau, kita juga bisa membalasnya Yoochun-ah..." Jaejoong mendekati Yoochun dan memeluk namja _chuby_ itu dari belakang, dadanya menyentuh punggung Yoochun yang memang tak memakai baju. Namja bermata sipit itu hanya memakai celana panjang untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Mianhae..tapi aku mencintai Junsu." Ucap Yoochun membuat Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ha-ha-hahahaha...Kim Junsu, ternyata dia sangat beruntung, dicintai oleh dua orang sekaligus." Jaejoong tetawa hambar. Ia merasa miris dengan hidupnya. Suami dan mantan kekasihnya mencintai orang yang sama. '_Apa aku memang ditakdirkan tak mendapatkan Cinta?'_ Batinnya.

"Apa kau tak sakit hati dengan pengkhianatannya? Sebulan lagi kalian akan menikah. Tapi dia masih bermain dengan suamiku. Bahkan kau melihat dengan matamu sendiri bukan?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit membentak.

Yoochun hanya diam mendengarnya. Perkataan Jaejoong benar. Mereka akan segera menikah, bahkan Yoochun mengetahui dengan Jelas jika calon 'istrinya' itu mengkhianatinya. Tapi ia seolah tak peduli, apa karena ia terlalu mencintai Junsu hingga ia berpura-pura buta?

.  
.

Jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Jaejoong berjalan masuk ke rumahnya dengan gontai, ia melirik sekilas pada seseorang yang tengah menonton televisi di ruang keluarga dengan setoples kue kering ditangannya, namja tampan yang tak peduli dengan kehadirannya, seolah Jaejoong adalah angin lalu yang tak terlihat.

Namja yang menjadi suami Jaejoong sejak enam tahun lalu itu tetap fokus menatap layar televisi.

Tak mau ambil pusing Jaejoong meneruskan langkahnya menaiki tangga, ia membuka kamar yang di pintunya terdapat tulisan '_Angel Max_' tulisan khas anak TK. Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Gelap. Lampunya sudah mati, hanya lampu tidur yang menerangi kamar itu.

Jaeoong menghampiri sosok kecil yang tertidur di ranjang _queen size_ . Ia membetulkan letak selimut bergambar Doraemon itu, tokoh kartun kesukaan anaknya, Jung Changmin.

Jaejoong mengecup kening Changmin lama, ia memejamkan matanya.

"Mianhae..." Bisiknya.

Kemudian namja cantik itu keluar dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia merasakan tubuhnya lelah, mungkin karena 'aktifitas' nya di Hotel bersama Yoochun tadi, ia mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, dan bersiap untuk tidur.

.  
.

Suara nyanyian burung gereja mengalun indah pagi itu. Jaejoong yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anaknya ikut bersenandung lirih, seolah sedang berduet dengan sang burung.

Namja cantik itu menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

Kenapa ia masih bertahan dengan pernikahannya? Padahal jelas sekali selama enam tahun ini dirinya tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaan sedikitpun dari suaminya Jung Yunho. Mungkin alasan satu-satunya karena anaknya.

Kalau saja ia tak memiliki Changmin, mungkin sudah dari dulu ia meminta suaminya menceraikannya.

Jaejoong masih ingat, enam tahun lalu ia dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya dengan Yunho. Jaejoong yang saat itu memang tak tertarik membina hubungan dengan orang lain hanya menuruti permintaan orangtuanya. Padahal sama sekali ia tak mengenal siapa itu Jung Yunho, dan bagaimana sifat Yunho. Tapi entah mengapa Jaejoong tak menolaknya. Pernah ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia mencintai Yunho?

Tapi jawabannya. Tidak. Ia tak pernah mencintai Yunho, kalau saja ia tahu bahwa dirinya namja istimewa, ia tak akan mau menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Yunho.

Sedangkan Yunho, namja cantik itu tahu jika Yunho sempat menolak menikah denganya. Tentu saja karena Yunho sudah mempunyai kekasih bernama Kim Junsu. Tapi karena itu adalah wasiat ayah Yunho sebelum meninggal, Yunho akhirnya mau menikah dengannya.

Setelah pernikahan mereka, Yunho tak pernah sedikitpun memperlakukannya layaknya seorang istri, Ia tak pernah menganggap dirinya ada. Bahkan Yunho sangat membencinya, karena menurut Yunho, ia lah yang membuat Junsu pergi dari sisi Yunho.

Jaejoong meneruskan kembali acara memasaknya. Pagi ini ia akan membuat nasi goreng kesukaan Changmin.

Satu hal lagi, dalam pernikahan mereka memang tak ada cinta sedikitpun, mereka tak pernah mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Tapi masalah kebutuhan biologis, mereka tetap melakukannya, dengan dalih mereka juga seorang pria yang mempunyai nafsu birahi. Dan mereka sering melakukannya layaknya sepasang suami istri.#Giliran encehan aja Umpa demen -_-

Hingga lahirlah Changmin, walupun sudah ada seorang anak diantara mereka, tapi tetap tak membuat hubungan mereka membaik, bahkan Yunho tak pernah menganggap Changmin itu ada.

Beruntung Jaejoong sangat menyanyangi Changmin. Tentu saja, karena dirinya yang mengandung dan melahirkan Changmin, walupun menurutnya Changmin terlahir tanpa cinta.

"Pagi Umma..." Sapa Changmin.

"Pagi Baby.." balas Jaejoong mengecup pipi gembil Changmin. Changmin duduk di kursi meja makan dengan nyaman, ia menatap binar nasi goerng buatan Ummanya yang pastinya sangat lezat itu.

"Boleh Min makan sekarang?" Tanya namja berusia Lima tahun itu.

"Tentu Baby..." Ujar jaejoong mengambilkan nasi goreng itu untuk anaknya.

Grekk

Yunho duduk di depan Changmin. Ia membuka koran yang tersedia di meja makan itu.

"Pagi Appa..." Sapa Changmin.

"Hmm.." Balas Yunho hanya bergumam. Changmin yang mendengarnya mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa. Jaejoong yang melihatnya merasa miris.

"Jja..cepat habiskan makannya, nanti terlambat." Ucap Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian Changmin. Namja kecil itu hanya menurut, ia menyuapkan makanannya dengan cepat.

Sedangkan Yunho, ia tak peduli dengan perasaan Changmin sedikitpun. Namja tampan itu juga memakan sarapannya tanpa suara.

Kehidupan mereka menjadi lebih rumit saat Junsu kembali, entah apa maksud namja imut itu. Padahal ia sendiri sudah mempunyai tunangan yang bernama Park Yoochun yang tak lain adalah mantan kekasih Jaejoong waktu Junior High School dulu.

Kembalinya Junsu membuat Yunho merasa hidup kembali. Setelah selama enam tahun ia hidup dalam kekosongan, (menurutnya) Junsu seolah menjadi angin segar untuknya.

Yunho dan Junsu berhubungan kembali, hampir setiap hari Junsu datang ke kantor Yunho. Padahal Jaejoong yang istri sah Yunho pun jarang sekali menginjakkan kaki di tempat suaminya bekerja itu.

Baik Yunho maupun Junsu tak pernah tahu jika skandal mereka diketahui Jaejoong.

Terlalu sering Jaejoong melihat kemesraan Yunho dan Junsu, baik itu sengaja ataupun tak sengaja. Tapi namja cantik itu tak pernah mau bertanya pada Yunho. Untuk apa pikirnya.

Cemburu?  
Marah?  
Merasa dikhianati?

Entahlah Jaejoong sendiri tak bisa menjawabnya, disatu sisi ia tak peduli. Tapi di sisi lain, ia sedikit merasakan hatinya sakit ketika melihat Yunho tersenyum untuk orang lain. Karena selama ini Yunho hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi datar saja jika sedang bersamanya.

"Ah...Yunh...sudah hentikan.." Desah Junsu saat Yunho mulai mengendus telinganya.

Bukk

Junsu mendorong dada Yunho. "Stop Yun, ini di kantor, aku tak mau ada orang yang melihatnya."

Yunho terlihat kecewa, ia berdiri dari sofa dan duduk di kursinya. "Kau tahu? Aku selalu lepas kontrol kalau sudah berdua denganmu." Yunho terkekeh. "Sepertinya kita harus berlibur chagy-ah..bagaimana kalau ke Bangkok? Usul Yunho.

"Tidak, sebulan lagi pernikahanku Yun-ah, aku sibuk mempersiapkannya." Tolak Junsu.

"Cih...Apa kau akan tetap menikah dengan Sutradara bodoh itu?"

"Yoochun tidak bodoh, dia calon suamiku." Hardik Junsu. "Dan aku pasti akan menikah dengannya." Imbuhnya masih terlihat marah.

"Wae? Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Untuk apa kau menikah dengannya?"

"Karena kau juga bersama Jaejoong." Sela Junsu cepat. "Aku tak mau menjadi orang bodoh yang terus mengganggu rumah tangga orang. Apa kau pikir aku suka eoh?" Bentak Junsu. Yunho menghampiri Junsu yang sudah hampir menangis, di peluknya tubuh namja imut itu.

"Mianhae...Apa perlu aku menceraikan Jaejoong? Aku akan menceraikannya jika itu membuatmu bahagia Junsu-yah..."

.  
.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai _bathrobe_, namja cantik itu mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil yang di genggamnya. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

"Huhh..menyedihkan.." Gumamnya kemudian kembali mengusap-usap rambutnya.

Cklekk

Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar dengan sedikit gontai, pekerjaan yang sengaja ia tumpuk itu membuatnya harus pulang sedikit malam. Tapi ia sengaja, supaya ia bisa dengan cepat berlibur bersama Junsu, membayangkan dirinya hanya berdua di Bangkok bersama Junsu saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Jaejoong yang saat itu hampir membuka _bathrobe_-nya jadi mengurungkannya, ia mengambil piyama yang akan dipakainya di tempat tidur.

GREP!

"Mau kemana?" Yunho memengang pergelanagn tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku mau ganti baju di kamar mandi." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tidak di sini saja? Bukannya biasanya juga kau berganti pakaian di sini?"

"Kau ingin aku melayanimu? Kenapa harus berbelit-belit eoh?" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian dengan cepat ia menyambar bibir hati Yunho. Yunho yang memang menginginkan ini sejak ia tak sengaja melihat dada mulus Jaejoong saat Jaejoong akan membuka _bathrobe_-nya membalas ciuman Jaejoong dengan tak kalah kasar.

"Mmhckpp..."

Mereka berciuman cukup lama, Yunho mengulum bibir Jaejoong dan berusaha memasukan lidah nya untuk menjelajahi mulut mungil Jaejoong.

BRUKK

Dengan kasar Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong ke tempat tidur, ia menindih dan mencium Jaejoong lagi. Seperti biasa mereka melakukannya dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu bukan dengan cinta. (Mungkin)

"Oughh...ahhh..." Desah keduanya saat tubuh mereka menyatu.

"Fasterrr...Yunh..." Erang Jaejoong.

"Arrgghhhh..." Pekik keduanya setelah mencapai klimaks.

Cup

DEG

Jaejoong tertegun, Yunho mencium keningnya? Tiba-tiba saja matanya memanas, ia ingin menangis.

Terharu?  
Mungkin. Karena selama ini biasanya Yunho selalu bermain kasar dan tanpa suara, hanya suara desahan dan erangan yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Dan seusai bergumul biasanya Yunho akan langsung meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi.  
Tapi sekarang, Yunho memeluk dan mencium keningnya. Bahkan jika tak salah dengar Yunho beberapa kali menyebut namanya ketika mereka menyatu tadi. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

"Lusa aku akan pergi ke Bangkok.." Ucap Yunho memudarkan senyuman Jaejoong.

"Ne.." Lirih Jaejoong. Melepaskan pelukan Yunho, dan berangsut ke pinggir.

"Mungkin pergi selama tiga hari."

"Ne..."

"Jika masih ada pekerjaan tambahan kemungkinan seminggu baru pulang."

"Ne.."

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong tak bisakah kau mengucapkan kata selain 'Ne..'?" Teriak Yunho kesal.

"Terus gue harus bilang WOW gitu?"#plakkk abaikan :DD

"Lalu, jika aku berkata JANGAN, apa kau tak akan pergi? kau akan tetap pergi aniya? Jadi untuk apa kau memberitahuku? Biasanya juga kau tak pernah meminta ijinku bukan?" Rentet Jaejoong lirih. "Aku akan tidur dikamar Changmin." Imbuhnya kemudian memakai _bathrobe-_nya kembali serta membawa piaya yang akan dipakainya.

BLAM

"Aishh..Jung Yunho, untuk apa juga kau meminta ijinnya eoh?" Yunho mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah karena keringat. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia meminta ijin pada Jaejoong. Seperti bukan dirinya saja. Pikirnya.

.  
.

Suasana makan pagi itu masih tetap seperti biasa, keheningan selalu menyelimuti. Yunho yang masih serius membaca koran dan sedikit mengigit roti panggangnya, dan si kecil Changmin yang mulutnya penuh dengan rotinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri sedang mencuci piring.

"Appa, besok mau 'kan temenin Min ke Kebun Binatang?" Celetuk Changmin. Bibirnya belepotan selai cokelat.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Yunho masih tetap membaca koran.

"Tapi Appa, temen-temen Min datang bersama Appa dan Umma nya.. Kyu juga, Appa dan Umma Cho juga akan pergi bersamanya.." Kukuh Changmin.

"Tidak bisa..." Yunho membalikan halaman koran dan kembali membacanya.

"Tapi-"

"Yak! Jung Changmin, apa kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia eoh? Aku bilang TIDAK BISA YA TIDAK BISA, APA KAU TULI?" Bentak Yunho seraya melemparkan koran yang di bacanya ke meja.

"Jung Yunho, kenapa kau membentaknya eoh? Changmin hanya ingin kau menemaninya, jika tidak mau kau tak perlu memarahinya!" Ucap Jaejoong tak kalah sengit.

"Hiks...hiks...Mianhae...Min salah..Mianhae Appa..." tangis Changmin terisak, sungguh ia tak menyangka dirinya akan dibentak Yunho. Changmin memang terbiasa dengan Yunho yang mengacuhkannya, tapi ini pertama kalinya Appanya itu memarahinya.

"Uljima Baby-ah..besok pergi dengan Umma saja ne.." Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan. Namja cantik itu memeluk Changmin.

"Mianhae Appa..Hiks...Min ga akan membantah Appa lagi..Mianhae...Hiks..." ucap Changmin terus meminta maaf. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya ikut menangis. Changmin tak pernah mengeluh tentang sikap Appanya selama ini, padahal untuk anak seumurannya, kasih sayang seorang ayah sanagtlah penting. Namja cantik itu ikut merasa bersalah.

Walaupun Changmin kecil selalu merasa iri dengan teman-temannya setiap Ayah mereka menjemput atau mengantar ke sekolahnya, tapi Changmin selalu bilang '_Appa pasti sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa menjemput Min.' _

Hatinya sungguh seperti malaikait aniya?

"Aish..." Rutuk Yunho meninggalkan Anak dan Ibu yang tengah menagis itu.

"Ke Jeju?"

"Ne, kita pergi bertiga bersama Changmin. Kau mau 'kan?"

"Tapi aku dan Junsu—"

"Junsu akan pergi ke Bangkok bersama Yunho." Ujar Jaejoong lirih, ia mengajak Yoochun pergi ke Jeju bersama Changmin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu mereka akan ke Bangkok?" Tanya Yoochun tak percaya.

"Yunho pernah mengatakannya padaku, dan aku juga melihat 2 tiket pesawat di meja kerjanya. Kau pikir dengan siapa lagi Yunho pergi kalau bukan dengan Junsu?" Jaejoong menenguk Jus strawbery-nya untuk sedikit menyegarkan tenggorokannya.

"Baiklah..." Ujar Yoochun akhirya.

Selama tiga hari Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Changmin berada di pulau Jeju, mereka berlibur layaknya sebuah keluarga kecil. Changmin sempat bertanya mengapa bukan Yunho yang pergi bersama mereka melainkan Yoochun. Dan seperti biasa Jaejoong selalu beralasan Yunho sedang sibuk. Lebih tepatnya sibuk dengan kekasihnya Junsu.

Mereka menikmati liburannya. Jaejoong hanya menyewa satu kamar hotel untuk mereka, tapi terdapat dua buah tempat tidur _queen size_ di dalamnya, sehingga Jaejoong bisa tidur dengan Changmin, sedangkan Yoochun tidur sendiri. Walau kenyataanya Jaejoong selalu terbangun di pelukan Yoochun, dan Changmin yang masih terlelap di kasurnya sendiri. Kalian pasti tahu bukan apa yang Jaejoong dan Yoochun lakukan?#Hoho/dikeroyok yjshipper :D

Begitupula dengan Yunho dan Junsu, mereka menikmati liburan mereka, banyak tempat wisata yang mereka singgahi di Negara Gajah Putih itu, Yunho seolah lupa jika ia telah berkeluarga, dan Junsu seolah lupa jika seminggu lagi pernikahannya dengan Yoochun.

Jaejoong berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Siang tadi ia baru tiba dari acara liburannya.

Angin malam berhembus menembus pori-pori kulitnya, tapi namja cantik itu tak menghiraukan rasa dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya. Ia menatap kosong ke bawah, dilihatnya mobil Yunho memasuki halaman rumahnya. Rupanya namja tampan itu baru tiba dari acara berliburnya dengan Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut mengingat hal itu. Ia memperhatikan sebuah map yang dipegangnya. Sesuatu yang ia buat seminggu sebelum dirinya pergi ke Jeju.

Cklekk

Pintu kamar terbuka, Yunho masuk dan membuka jas yang dipakainya, ia melihat pintu balkon yang terbuka, pasti Jaejoong di sana. Pikirnya.

Namja tampan itu hendak masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, tapi seruan Jaejoong menghentikannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku berikan." Seru Jaejoong menghampirinya.

"Apa?"

"Ige.." Jaejoong memberikan map yang tadi dipegangnya pada Yunho. Namja tampan itu menerima dan membukanya.

DEG

Yunho menatap Jaejoong setelah ia membaca apa yang tertera di dalam map itu.

"Kau ingin bercerai?" Tanyanya memicingkan mata musangnya.

"Ne, aku sudah memutuskannya...Aku pikir ini yang terbaik untuk kita.. Masalah Changmin kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tahu kau tak pernah menginginkan kehadirannya, jadi aku akan membawanya bersamaku." Ujar Jaejoong.

"..."

"Mianhae Yunho-yah...aku tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu selama ini...Mianhae karena pernikahan ini kau mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu..."

"..."

"Minahae karena kehadiran Changmin membuatmu mempertahankan pernikahan ini...Mianhae...karena aku, kau... harus kehilangan orang yang kau cintai...Mianhae—"

"Geumanhae!" hardik Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Dengan cepat ia mengambil _balpoint_ yang berada di atas nakas. Kemudian Yunho menandatangani surat cerai itu.

"Untuk selanjutnya, aku akan menyuruh pengacaraku mengurusnya, aku tak punya waktu untuk hal yang tidak penting itu." Ucap Yunho dan menyimpan Surat itu dengan kasar di atas nakas.

BLAAAMM!

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup seiring dengan jatuhnya butiran bening dari mata indah Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terus memperlihatkan pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup dengan kasar oleh Yunho.

Entah mengapa hati Jaejoong merasa perih saat Yunho dengan mudahnya membubuhkan tandatangan di surat cerai itu, dan perkataan Yunho yang seolah perceraian adalah bukan hal yang penting.

Jika tahu semudah ini, mengapa tak dari dulu ia meminta Yunho menceraikannya? mengapa ia harus mau tersakiti selama enam tahun? Apakah karena dirinya mencintai Yunho?

Junsu masih terdiam memikirkan apa yang terjadi satu jam yang lalu.

Siang tadi Yoochun mengajaknya menemui calon mertuanya, yaitu orangtua Yoochun di Gwangju. Ia pikir mereka akan membicarakan masalah pernikahan mereka. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Yoochun justru mengatakan pada orangtuanya bahwa ia membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Dengan alasan mereka belum merasa cocok sebagai pasangan.

"Apa kau yakin akan membatalkannya Chunnie-ah?" Junsu memastikan kembali keputusan Yoochun.

"Nde...Aku tahu Junsu-yah, kau...kau masih berhubungan dengan Yunho."

"Ye?" Kaget Junsu, ia memang pernah memberitahukan pada Yoochun jika Yunho adalah mantan pacarnya, ketika tak sengaja Yoochun bertemu dengannya saat bersama Yunho dulu.

"Bukan hanya aku yang tahu, tapi Jaejoong juga tahu. Karena dia terlalu sering melihat kalian bersama." Ucap Yoochun lagi dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya.

"Kau... mengenal... Jaejoong?" Tanya junsu ragu.

"Umm...dia adalah mantan kekasihku saat di SMP dulu." Jawab Yoochun membuat Junsu terkejut. "Awalnya aku tak percaya, tapi setelah melihat sendiri kau keluar dari Hotel bersama Yunho, aku mempercayainya." Imbuh Yoochun. Junsu yang mendengarnya menundukan kepalanya.

"Mianhae Junsu-yah...aku juga mengkhianatimu...Aku...aku juga pernah beberapa kali tidur dengan Jaejoong."

"Apa?" Kaget Junsu membelakan matanya.

"Mianhae...mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kita, aku memang mencintaimu. Sungguh. Tapi aku tak mau memaksamu menikah denganku. Aku tak mau seperti Jaejoong yang menikah tanpa rasa cinta." Jelas Yoochun lagi. Sungguh, ia memang sangat mencintai Junsu, tapi seperti yang dikatakannya. Ia tak ingin seperti Jaejoong.

"Aku..."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur.. Besok kita kembali ke Seoul." Ujar Yoochun dan berlalu meninggalkan Junsu yang masih terdiam dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkelebat di kepalanya.

Seminggu berlalu, Yunho dan Jaejoong resmi bercerai. Yunho membuktikan ucapannya, selama proses sidang perceraiannya, ia mempercayakan sepenuhnya pada pengacaranya, beda halnya dengan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu selalu hadir di persidangannya.

Sesuai kesepakatan, Jaejoong membawa Changmin bersamanya, dan mereka masih tinggal di rumah yang ditempatinya saat bersama Yunho dulu. Sedangkan Yunho membeli Apartement untuk tempat tinggalnya.

Seminggu itu pula Yunho dan Junsu tak pernah lagi bertemu, Yunho berpikir Junsu mungkin telah menikah dengan Yoochun. Tapi sepertinya pikirannya salah, karena hari ini Junsu menemuinya di Kantornya.

"Kau kemana saja Junsu-ie?Aku merindukanmu." Yunho menghampiri dan memeluk Junsu yang masih berdiri.

"Mianhae...seminggu ini aku pergi meneangkan diri...Dan aku ke mari untuk memberitahumu... Kita berpisah saja Yunho-yah..." Ungkap Junsu melepaskan pelukan Yunho.

"Wae? Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku? Apa kau sudah menikah dengan Sutradara itu?"

"Ani, Aku tak jadi menikah dengan Yoochun..Dia membatalkannya.."

"Bukankah dengan begitu kita bisa bersama? Aku sudah bercerai dengan Jaejoong." Aku Yunho.

"Apa? Kalian bercerai?" kaget Junsu tak menyangka.

"Ne, jadi aku akan menikahimu."

"Andwe Yunho-yah...Aku rasa, perasaan cintaku sudah lama terkubur sejak kau menikahi Jaejoong...Selama tiga bulan ini kita hanya terlalu terobsesi untuk saling memiliki saja. Padahal sebenarnya, hati kita sudah berlabuh untuk orang lain..." Ucap Junsu berusaha menjelaskan perasaannya. Ia berjalan dan duduk di sofa putih itu. Yunho sendiri masih berdiri memperhatikan Junsu.

"Kau tahu? Ternyata Jaejoong dan Yoochun sudah lama mengetahui perselingkuhan kita. Aku sempat terkejut mendengarnya.." Junsu menghela nafasnya. "Dan yang lebih membuatku terkejut lagi, ternyata mereka pun sama seperti kita, Yoochun bilang mereka pernah beberapa kali tidur bersama."

"MWOT?"

"Kau juga terkejut bukan? Jaejoong adalah mantan pacar Yoochun, mungkin mereka juga bernostalgia seperti kita... Sudahlah...aku ke mari hanya ingin mengatakan...Aku akan merebut hati Yoochun kembali, karena aku sadar orang yang ku cintai itu Yoochun, bukan kau..." Terang Junsu, ia masih bisa melihat raut keterkejutan dari wajah Yunho.

"Yunho-yah...Aku tahu kau juga mencintai Jaejoong. Iya 'kan? Kalau kau memang tak mencintainya, mengapa kau bisa bertahan dengannya selama enam tahun? Dan mengapa saat aku kembali ke kehidupanmu kau tak menceraikannya?" Junsu menatap dalam mata musang Yunho.

"Nan..."

"Nan Arro... Apa kau tak sadar? setiap kita bercinta, kau selalu menyebut nama Jaejoong?"

DEG

Yunho terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Junsu. Benarkah? Benarkah setiap ia dan Junsu bergumul, nama Jaejoong yang selalu dipanggilnya? Wae?

Junsu menghampiri Yunho yang masih termangu. Ditepuknya pelan pundak 'mantan' kekasihnya itu.

"Jika kau memang mencintai Jaejoong, kembalilah padanya...Rebut kembali hatinya. Aku percaya, mungkin Jaejoong juga mencintaimu." ujar Junsu memberi saran.

Yunho menatap Junsu. "Bisakah?" Lirihnya bertanya. Dan Junsu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

**Yunho PoV**

Bodoh. Mungkin itu adalah sebutan yang pantas untukku. Selama enam tahun aku menyia-nyiakan orang yang ku cintai.

Well...aku mengakuinya sekarang. Junsu benar, kebersamaanku dengannya hanya karena kita berdua terlalu terobsesi saling memiliki, padahal sudah jelas orang yang aku cintai itu Jaejoong, tapi aku tak pernah menyadari itu. Aku memang brengsek.

Sekarang bolehkah aku berharap bisa kembali pada Jaejoong dan memulai kembali semuanya dari awal? Memperbaiki kesalahanku?

Satu pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku, apakah Jaejoong mencintaiku? Jika aku mengulas kembali kenanganku bersamanya dari awal kita menikah, Jaejoong tak pernah mengeluh dengan sikapku. Ia tetap berusaha menjadi istri yang baik, walupun aku tak pernah menganggap keberadaanya.

Ia tetap melayani nafsu birahiku setiap aku ingin. Mengapa dia tak pernah menolaknya? Apakah karena dia mencintaiku? Bolehkah aku percaya diri?

Selama sebulan ini aku terus mengikutinya, sebut saja aku seorang _stalker_ yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi hingga mengabaikan pekerjaanku.

Bukan tanpa maksud, aku begini karena hanya ingin memastikan perasaan Jaejoong kepadaku, apakah benar dia mencintaiku? Ataukah hanya rasa percaya diriku yang terlalu tinggi saja?

Seperti biasa, aku mengikuti mobilnya dari belakang. Sekarang Jaejoong terlihat lebih cantik. Ani, dari dulu Jaejoong memang cantik, aku saja yang tak menyadarinya. Potongan rambut barunya yang pendek dan berwarna hitam ke merah-merahan (Rambut Jaema di MV Mirotic) semakin memperindah penampilannya.

Mobilnya berbelok ke arah kiri, sepertinya dia akan mengantar Changmin pergi ke sekolah.

Changmin?

Setiap mengingatnya aku selalu ingin menangis. Selama ini aku selalu mengabaikan kehadirannya. Dulu aku sangat membenci Changmin, karena kehadirannya membuat ku terbelenggu dalam pernikahanku dengan Jaejoong.

Orangtua kami sangat tidak ingin kami berpisah, walaupun pada akhirnya kami berpisah juga, awalnya mereka sempat tak terima dengan keputusan kami, tapi akhirnya mereka bisa mengerti.

Aku masih ingat, hari itu aku memarahi Changmin hanya karena dia memintaku menemaninya ke kebun binatang.

Tuhan...aku sungguh kejam padanya...Padahal dia tak pernah mengeluh dengan ucapan atau sikapku padanya. Changmin-ah...hatimu sama seperti Ibumu, kalian seperti malaikat.

"Yoochun? Untuk apa dia datang ke Cafe Jaejoong?"

Setelah bercerai dariku Jaejoong memang membuka sebuah kedai coffe, dia menamainya Cofee Cojjee.

Aku terus memperhatikan Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang masih berbicara, terkadang mereka tertawa.

GYUT

Kenapa hatiku sakit melihatnya? Apalagi setiap teringat perkataan Junsu jika Yoochun dan Jaejoong pernah tidur bersama.

Aku membelakan mata saat kulihat Yoochun mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. Apa mereka bersama sekarang?

Tuhan...Apakah aku sudah tak mempunyai kesempatan lagi untuk bersama Jaejoong? Kulihat Jaejoong sangat bahagia sebulan ini.

Jaejoong-ah...jika perpisahan kita membuatmu bahagia, aku tak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi...Aku akan menyerah...Mungkin takdir kita memang harus berpisah...Mungkin kau lebih bahagia bersama orang lain, aku sadar aku memang tak pantas kembali padamu lagi...

Mainhae Jaejoong-ah...  
Mianhae Changminnie...  
Mianhae...Mianhae...

_**FIN**_

Ini ada sekuelnya, klo berminat nanti saya post ;)

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


End file.
